


Get Out of My Chair, Dillhole

by palateens



Series: a bunch of dex fics [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, References To FRIENDS, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: “You didn’t call seatbacks,” he says.





	Get Out of My Chair, Dillhole

**Author's Note:**

> originally prompted for Dex Rarepair Week

“You’re in my seat.” 

Dex pulls out one of his headphones, setting his book down on the coffee table in front of him. He looks up at Holster who’s not too subtly scowling at him. 

“What?” 

  
“You’re sitting in my seat, William,” Holster repeats. 

  
Dex furrows his eyebrows. “You weren’t here before.” 

  
“I know—” 

  
“You didn’t call seatbacks,” he says. 

  
Holster sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I understand—” 

  
“I was here first,” Dex reiterates. 

  
“Dex, c’mon.” Holster gestures emphatically at the couch. “This is my spot. I sit here every Monday night. You’re taking up my valuable couch-front property.”

  
“That doesn’t make it your seat,” Dex argues. 

  
“Would you just—give me my seat already?” 

  
“No,” he insists. 

  
“Dex,” Jack shouts. “Just give him the seat.” 

  
He can’t really argue with his captain. But, because Holster has interrupted him rereading The End of the Tour—and generally put Dex in a shitty mood—he grabs the seat cushion as he gets up.

  
“You’re taking the cushion?!” Holster stammers. 

  
“I only had to give you the seat,” Dex says defiantly. 

  
“But the cushion is the essence of the seat!” 

  
Dex quirks a brow indifferently. 

  
Holster opens his mouth to protest. But the he shuts it. “You’re pulling a Joey on me.”

  
“I don’t know what that means,” Dex lies. 

  
“I’m calling shenanigans, sir,” Adam shouts. 

  
Dex shrugs.”You’re the one who wanted the seat so badly.” 

  
Which is how Dex finds himself on the floor, pinned between the seat cushion and Holster, less than a minute later. 

  
“Get off of me!” He shouts.

  
“Give me my cushion back,” Adam offers. 

  
“Fat chance,” Dex hisses. 

  
Holster grinds his ass further into Dex’s spine. Dex flushes indignantly. 

  
“Get your gigantic ass off me!” 

  
“You like my ass, admit it!”

  
“That’s not the point,” Dex yelps. 

  
Holster freezes at his admission. A blush creeps up Dex’s neck. 

  
“You like my ass, huh?” Adam waggles his eyebrows. The tone of his voice suggests he’s only half kidding. 

  
That’s enough for Dex. 

  
“Not when it’s crushing me,” he protests. 

  
“Right, sorry.” Holster rolls off of him. 

  
Suddenly they’re both on the floor, staring at each other.

  
Holster flashes him a cocky grin. “You like Friends, huh?” 

  
Dex snorts. “That’s your idea of a pick up line, isn’t it?” 

  
“Maybe,” he says. “Is it working?”

  
Dex purses his lips. “Maybe. Depends.”

  
“On what?” 

  
“Were they on a break, Holster?” 

  
Holster groans. “Maybe? Does it matter? Ross was driving Rachel away.” 

  
Dex nods, “good answer.” 

  
Adam scoots over so their arms are pushed against each other. “Rebuttal question: Liz of Jenna?”

  
Dex crinkles his nose. “On 30 Rock? Simple, Liz for meals. Jenna for kegsters.” 

  
He swears his sees Holster’s eyes pop out of his skull.

  
“Marry me,” Adam murmurs. 

  
Dex chuckles. “We can watch that later too.” 

  
And yea, maybe most people don’t start dating while referencing TV shows on the living room floor of their frat house. But it works for them.

**Author's Note:**

> [fic title/inspiraton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rO7QMlCh6Q)


End file.
